


Cure Me

by Madam_McFerret



Series: Deeper Than A Knife [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anxiety, CorrectionalFacility, Depression, HavingAPurpose, Inner Beauty, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1971768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_McFerret/pseuds/Madam_McFerret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean and Marco have only know each other for a few weeks, but are getting to know each other better and better, since they're roomies and all. Marco is feeling strange feelings towards Jean and the same apply for the other male. AS the two begin to get to know each other more, however, old memories and flashbacks begin to occur more often for Marco and Jean must figure out a way to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pierced

"Shit! Be gentle next time, Jean! Ow!" Marco whined as he was getting his cartilage pierced by Jean, who was quite amused at the studs and rings Marco had picked out. "These are pretty interesting Marco. I must say, nothing screams gay like all rainbow studs in one ear." Marco hissed out a "Whatever" and let Jean continue piercing his ears. Then out of no where, Jean just chuckled. "You know, I have absolutely no reason to talk. I'm probably twice as gay as you are, I am just socially awkward so I don't show it as much. But I am probably 110 percent gay." Marco blinked slowly. What exactly was he hearing? He'd only know Jean for probably a few weeks, chickening out every time previous so he wouldn't have to pierce his ears. Now that they finally were, Jean just all of a sudden blurts out this stuff. 

"I know you're gay man, you don't have to rectify that with me. What was your point in saying that, anyway?" Jean just smiled and inserted another stud into a pierced hole he had just made. "I just wanted to let you know so that you would know that I'm available for dinner on tonight, if you are that is. You are, I know it. Pick me up at 7:30. not a minute later, 'kay? Wear something nice." Jean had absolutely taken Marco by surprise, which is what made it even better when Jean pierced Marco's ear again. "Mother of- ... 7:30? Okay, I'll make sure to 'pick you up'  
____________________________________

Jean and Marco hung out most of the day, but Marco was forced to leave so that Jean could use their bathroom to get ready. Marco gathered some nice clothing and his points card and headed to the public bathroom. He changed into his nice suit, and headed down to the facility's store. Using his points card, Marco was going to buy a beautiful bouquet of pink roses for Jean. He blushed upon seeing Erwin operating the store today, knowing this would be awkward. but, no turning back. "How are you today, Marco? Looks like you're going on a date if I didn't know any better." Marco turned even redder and smiled at Erwin, giving him his points card. "Pink rose bouquet please. And yes, I'm going on a date, sorta, with Jean. He talked me into it earlier when he was piercing my ear. Oh Shit. You didn't hear that!" Erwin chuckled and looked at the embarrassed young male, who had rainbow studs now adorning his ear. "There is no way on God's green Earth that Levi won't see that. He'll bitch to you about infections all day long. You've just screwed yourself."

Marco groaned. "Ugh, I know. I just kinda thought they would be cool and Jean was the only person who was actually taught how to pierce in his family, so. But anyways, I'm buying him these flowers to say thank you for him defending me the other week when Eren noticed us. Anyway, since today is a day we can't leave the facility, Jean is setting up something nice for us in our room. I'm nervous and excited. I mean, I've never been on a date before. I am really scar-" Marco was cut off by Erwin's laughter. "Trust me, you have nothing to worry about. Jean totally adores you. I know I shouldn't tell you what he tells me in our therapy sessions, but he thinks you're such a kind and innocent and strong person considering... Anyways, go to your date, you might be late." Marco looked at his watch, thanked Erwin, grabbed the flowers, and ran cautiously down the hall with flowers held close to his chest.  
_____________________________________

Marco knocked on his and Jean's door at precisely 7:30. He heard the shuffling of Jean's feet behind the door and saw the knob turn slowly. "Mr. Kirstein, I am here for our date." Marco said casually and sweetly, holding out the flowers to Jean. Jean Jean Jean dayum Jean. He was looking fine. He was dressed in a sleek black suit with a beautiful gold tie that matched his eyes and light yellow dress shirt. He looked rather dashing, and he was also wearing something that smelled amazing... chocolate Axe. Fucking of course. Marco was having trouble focusing on Jean's words, absorbing how he looked and smelled and Gosh how perfect he was. 

"Marco?" Marco snapped out of his -probably drooling- daze and smiled at Jean. "S-sorry. You just look very nice and smell like heaven and gosh you are perfect. May I come him?" Jean laughed and pulled him in quickly, shutting the door behind Marco. "This is your room too, fucking nerd." Marco couldn't believe what he saw. a small table with a white table cloth and candles on top of it. there were also red rose petals laying all over the room with other candles and music playing softly in the background. Marco smiled and blushed deeply. "Why all of this, Jean? Who helped you?" Jean laughed and pulled Marco close for a dance. "I guess you didn't take me for a romantic, then? I just wanted to show you that you don't need anti-depressants to be cured. If you're willing, I'd like to be your cure."

Marco buried his face into Jean's shoulder and turned even redder. "I don't know how well you'll be able to cure me, I'm almost a lost cause." Marco felt safe in Jean's arms, but he didn't want to stress Jean out with his self doubts, even if Jean already knew they were there. Jean was saddened by those words and lifted Marco 's face to his, their lips mere inches apart. "I will cure you, because no matter what you think, you are three things: Kind, smart and beautiful. but if I had to sum you up in one word, it would be important. Let me cure you."


	2. Poison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco wakes up one morning, and it is definitely one of his bad days. He is having a flashback about being raped by his dad before Jean snaps him out of it. Marco realizes just how important Jean is to him.

Marco woke up, covered in sweat and tangled in his bed sheets. It was 10 o' clock and Jean was surprisingly up already and taking a shower. Marco buried his face in his hands as he tried to remember what his dream was about. Marco could only guess that it was about being abused and he untangled himself from his sheets. He sat up too quickly, his head getting woozy and Marco barely steadying himself in time before he toppled off the bed. He slowly stood up and went to the bathroom to splash off his face. If he was quiet, maybe Jean wouldn't notice he came in...

He heard him all right, and peeked his head around the shower curtain, tiny droplets plopping off the end of his nose. "Morning!" Marco jumped, and then chuckled, "Don't scare me like that, Jean!" Jean only flicked water at Marco and smirked, replying, "Then don't sneak in here all fucking creepy like. If you wanted to wash your face, you could have just knocked on the door, man. " Marco's face flushed and he muttered a "whatever" before he turned on the sink faucet. 

Jean kept staring at Marco though. He hadn't seen him with bedhead yet because Marco was usually up before him. But damn, he looked fucking adorable. Marco with messy, ruffled hair. Marco with sleepy deep brown eyes. Marco with that cute little yawn. Jean was going to have to start getting up earlier. Marco on the other hand, while he was washing his face, couldn't shake the image of Jean from his mind. Jean with teasing golden amber eyes. Jean with wet, stringy hair. Jean with reddened skin from his shower. Marco would have to start coming into the bathroom when Jean was taking a shower more often. But that's when the first one hit him. 

Marco's eyes glazed over and he gripped the sink, a hellish flashback returning to the front of his memory. He was lying on his bed in his old room, shirt being pushed up by his father, too drunk to realize what he was doing. His father had constantly beat him just on the fact that he was gay. "Dad! Stop! Please, stop. please..." After a few minutes of struggling and yelling, Marco withered into a scared 17 year old boy who was desperately whispering. But that's not how rape worked, I guess. His father grabbed him by the shoulders and started shaking him. "Marco. Marco! MARCO!" Marco was being shaken by Jean, who was out of the shower, with a worried look on his face and a towel around his waist. Marco withered away from Jean and whispered, "please stop shaking me, dad. please." 

Jean's eyes filled with surprise and tears, and he realized that shaking Marco was not the best way to go about this. He gently stroked Marco's cheek, whispering back, "Marco, it's Jean. It's okay. You're just having a flashback, I'm not going hurt you. I promise I will never hurt you." slowly, Marco's brown eyes returned to normal and he looked at Jean and sighed. "For the record, Jean, shaking me will not get you anywhere." Jean ran his hand that wasn't stroking Marco's face into his hair. "Yeah I know, I'm sorry. I realized as soon as you told me 'please stop shaking me, dad. please.' Marco, do you need to see Erwin today?" 

Marco's eyes went as large as a doe's in headlights. "I told you that?.... I was having a really bad flashback. No, I don't need to see Erwin, I'll be fine." Marco left the bathroom and threw on a new shirt, because his was soaked. Jean followed suit and started digging around in his drawers for clothing. Marco glanced at him briefly and immediately regretted it. Damn, Jean had a fine ass. Marco turned red and tried not to think about it, but it was a lot better to think about than the fucking flashback he had just had. 

"Jean?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember how you said you wanted to cure me? I think that these flashbacks and my past are poison, and you're my antidote..."


	3. Antidote

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're my antidote, Jean. I need you. Without you, my loneliness cuts deeper than a knife."

Marco and Jean had now known each other for about two months, and had gone on many dates. They hadn't kissed or talked dirty or, hell, frickle frackled yet though, because Marco was very shy and didn't know how to romance AT ALL. Jean didn't mind, however, and wanted Marco to go at a pace that made him comfortable. However, one night Marco decided to try to be romantic and pay Jean back for all the sleepless nights when he comforted Marco after a nightmare. Or the days Jean would cook for him to make him feel loved, even the days Jean would just rub Marco's back as his eyes glazed over and he screamed and convulsed. Jean did everything for Marco, and Jean was Marco's world.   
__________________________________________

Jean was out working out, as per Marco's directions whilst Marco made up their living quarters. Marco started by opening the windows so that they let in the beautiful daylight. Then he set a vase of yellow flowers in the window. He proceeded to fix up the room, tidying beds, febreezing every inch of the air, fixing pillows on the couch, etc. Marco knew that Jean was a sucker for sentiment, so he booted up the printed and began to print out the thousands of pictures, it seemed, that the two of them had taken in the past two months. After he had all of the pictures printed, he taped them to the wall and began to lay candles all over the room. He pushed the couch against the wall next to the desk, and laid out a picnic blanket on the floor in front of the TV. He had already cook up one of Jean's favorites: grilled cheese with homemade tomato soup. Even though Marco didn't really get a chance to enjoy himself often, he was a natural cook, and had actually spent many a night at his art teacher's house learning how to cook and how to love the world instead of hate it. 

Marco took a shower and combed through his jet black hair, silky as always. He put on a casual outfit: a tight green v-neck and skinny jeans. He threw on some pink and white striped socks to keep his cute little toes warm. He popped in a romance movie, Far and Away -Jean was a sucker for the film- and got to the title screen. He lit all of the candles and filled the mini-fridge with sodas and two slices of cheesecakes for the two of them once they finished eating. He sat patiently, playing on his phone while waiting for Jean to get back from working out.

A few minutes after he finished getting things ready, He heard the doorknob slowly turn as Jean was coming in. Jean stopped dead in his tracks when he saw what Marco had done to the room. "Marco- I... Who helped you?" Marco heartily laughed and pulled the blond into a hug, wrapping his arms around Jean's hips. "Didn't take me as a romantic, huh?" Marco said, imitating Jean's voice from weeks ago. Jean only smirk and planted a small kiss on Marco's cheek. "Marco, this is perfect. I love it and what is the movie. Oh my God. Is that Far and Away? DaMniT, BoDt, yOu kNoW I LoVe ThiS MoViE!" Marco laughed again, and started swaying, pulling Jean into a slow and beautiful dance. After a short while, the two sat down and Marco handed Jean a small red rose, smiling contently. "A rose for my rose."

Jean and Marco ate their delicious comfort food, and Marco surprised Jean with cheesecake and sodas -which cost him a lot of points, mind you- and then they enjoyed the movie. During this time, Marco pulled Jean into a loving embrace, Jean's head laying on Marco's chest, with Marco's strong arms around him. Jean couldn't feel any safer. Jean was quoting the movie, Marco surprising him occasional with a quote said by him. But one time when Marco spoke, he took Jean even more by surprise than any quotation could ever. "You're my antidote, Jean. I need you. Without you, my loneliness cuts deeper than a knife." Jean snapped his face upward, sensing that Marco had been watching him the whole time instead of the movie. "Jean, you are my world, and I want you to cure me.... I'm 110% gay in saying this, and I'd like to add that I have fallen for my best fucking friend ever." 

Before Jean could respond, Marco had craned his neck downward gently and brushed his lips against Jean's, as if asking for permission. Jean nodded and Marco kissed him for the first time ever. Jean savored his taste of cinnamon and strawberries, enjoying this sudden intimacy and Jean quite enjoyed the feeling of being wanted and needed. Marco was his best friend -fuck that- Marco fucking Bodt was his boyfriend and the love of Jean's life. And Jean needed him just as much as Marco needed him. 

"Marco?"

"Yes Jean?"

"You look like a fucking strawberry with your blush and freckles."

"Oh sorry."

"No! You're fucking adorable, my little strawberry."

"Shut up"

"Love you."

Marco sighed and chuckled. "I love you too, you knuckle head." 

Marco knew he still had problems and knew that he would continue having these problems for a long time, but he had Jean here for him. Jean would help him along with blunt affection and truthful redeeming love. Marco loved Jean, and it seemed as if they would last, even through the shitstorm called their pasts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marco and Jean fluff. The very beginning of a beautiful, and painful, relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all are liking Part two of the "Deeper Than A Knife" series! More feels and plot twists to come, enjoy. Before you read this part of my series, go check out part one "Save Me"  
> -This in no way is meant to offend anyone, and I do not own attack on titan or the characters-  
> -Leave kudos or comments, I'm happy to receive whichever!-
> 
> Love, K


End file.
